The Mall
The Mall ' (デパート, Department Store) is a popular name by fans for a moderately large area found by going through the elevator in Graffiti World. It is a black-floored, purple-walled complex full of people that deform slightly and walk away from the player when interacted with. The location's music is very eerie and atmospheric, giving the location a slight creepiness. The Mall's layout is quite strange. It has several pathways, rather like a maze, with walls facing diagonally, similar to the Checkered Tile Path. There is a second floor, but what is on it changes depending on how you enter it. Points of Interest Main Area and Stairway When the player first enters the Mall, they are greeted with a stairway with an escalator leading to the main floor with the Mall Shoppers and the entrances to the different rooms listed below, and another one. The BGM here is the same one as Shield-Folk World, but set at 50% speed. There is a 1/4 chance that there will be a traffic cone blocking the second escalator that leads to another small room leading to the rooftop, where the Witch's Flight event can be accessed. However, if the player arrived from Underground World, then the event will always be accessiable. The main level also contains another escalator going up that leads to a room with an entrance to the Frog Path section of the Dense Woods B, which leads to the Teleport Maze. Tokuto-kun's Room One room, located near the bottom right of the map, is a small room with a chair that can be sat on and a poster on the wall. A large pool of red, bubbly liquid is found on the right side. It is populated only by a small pillar with limbs and eyes, named Tokuto-kun. When it is interacted with, it tips over, spilling an endless stream of red liquid onto the ground from of a cavity in its head. It remains motionless after interaction, so it is possible to be stuck in the room if the interaction occurred at the doorway. E-Man's Room Another room, located in the bottom left of the map, houses a harmless, lunatic Toriningen sitting behind a counter and E-Man relaxing on a sofa. Interacting with the Toriningen will cause the color of your menu to change. E-Man frowns whenever the Cat effect is used (similarly to the Train Passengers) and even sneezes if you stay long enough inside the room. The BGM in this room is the title screen theme at 50% speed. O-Man's Room The Flute effect is located here. To obtain it, the player must enter the room in the bottom left in the map (the room where the harmless lunatic Toriningen and E-Man are found), then go to through the doorway on the left. The Flute is found on the ground next to O-Man, who sits on a couch and plays music. Killing him with the Knife effect will stop the music abruptly, and using the Traffic Light also stops it. There are some illustrations on the rooms' walls. The gallery below consists of fanmade enlargements of the art. Mall Poster 3.png|Poster right of E-Man Mall Poster 1.png|Poster left from the E-Man Mall Poster 2.png|Poster in O-Man's Room Mall Poster 4.png|Poster in Tokuto-kun's Room Mall Rooftop Going through the second escalator in the main stairways (1/4 chance) leads the player to a room that leads to the Mall Rooftop. It is a small area with a backgrounds containing mountains and a clear sky, with exhilarating music. There is a black cat in this area that can appear either on top of the entrance that the player came from or on some boxes next to it, with there being a 1/2 chance of either occurring. There is also a 1/64 chance (the same as the Uboa event, curiously) of the cat appearing on the main level, allowing the player to be able to interact with it. If the player has the Witch effect, they can use it and walk off the roof to activate the Witch's Flight event. The event and the location share the same music, with it being set to 70% while on the roof itself. Connecting Areas *Graffiti World **'Mall Stairway A ''- Go through the elevator doors'' ***'Main area' ''- Go down the first escalator'' ****'Mall Stairway C' ''- Go up the second escalator'' *****Dense Woods B (Frog Path) ''- Enter the manhole'' ****'Tokuto-kun's room' ''- Enter the door near the middle and to the right'' ****'E-Man's room' ''- Enter the door at the bottom left corner'' *****'O-Man's room' ''- Enter the door at the left'' **'Mall Stairway B' ''- Go down the second escalator'' ***'Mall Rooftop' ''- Enter the door'' *Underground World **'Mall Stairway A' (One Way, Witch's Flight event always is accessible) Map This map is an overhead of the main area, with the two escalators leading to the first stairway and the stairway leading to the Dense Woods B. The door on the bottom left leads to E-Man's room and the Flute effect, and the door near the middle right leads to Tokuto-kun's room. Trivia *There is a place where you can go behind a wall to the point where the player is no longer visible in the back of the same wall where the escalator is. This could be considered a clipping glitch. *If you hack the game to enable the debug mode, the player will always initiate the Witch's Flight event when they walk off the roof, even if they don't have the Witch effect. *In a Thumbs.db file of version 0.04 of the game, there are two images of earlier versions of E-Man's room: one that looks completely different and another with E-Man's sofa on the side of the map for some reason. Category:Locations